Rainbow Brite and the Powerpuff Girls
by kayirons
Summary: Trouble in Townsville Murky joins up with MoJo


RAINBOW BRITE AND THE POWERPUFF GIRLS

One morning in Murky's lab he worked on a formula Lurky said. "What are we doing Murky?"

"What we are going to do is go to Townsville the humans call it and darken it's skies with gloom it is what they say the most beautiful city built." Murky said while giving out an evil laughter. "I will take over the universe and rid the colors forever." 

In Rainbow land Rainbow Brite was watering her flowers around the Castle Buddy Blue said. "You sure come in handy to keep this world safe."

"As well as Earth I have a feeling Murky is up to something." Rainbow stood up and finished with the water. "My mission is to see that his plan doesn't involve earth." She put the tools away and got ready and called out Starlite her faithful horse and companion he raced from the Forest to the Color Castle Twink joined her as she waited for Starlite walked across the bridge he said. "Good morning Rainbow another mission." "I am afraid so we have to make sure Murky doesn't try to darken the skies again like he's been doing for the whole 13 years." She got on the horse along with twink all loaded with enough star sprinkles and the bridge of colors appeared infront of Starlite he raced on the bridge like Rainbow and flew into the skies heading for earth."

In the City of Townsville in one of the schools three girls known to the city as the Powerpuff girls who's main job was to save the city from people like MoJo Jo Jo worked on their assignments when suddenly a cloud appeared. "What is that smell?" Blossom asked. 

"Something tells me MoJo is behind this." Buttercup said. "We better fly teacher?"

"Yes you can." She said as the Powerpuff girls took to the sky able to go through what is really Murky's gloom however a Rainbow appeared out of nowhere neutralizing the gloom Bubbles watched in horror and the color restored one of them noticed the Rainbow with a horse a girl and a strange creatures. Rainbow said. "Looks like Murky is behind the whole thing."

Blossom flew over. "Thanks but if MoJo is behind this whole scheme."

Rainbow Brite nodded. "What I heard MoJo is powerful and Murky Dismal is behind the scheme as well if they team up." Starlite said. "It is possible that he could over power the world."

Buttercup said. "That horse talked." "I'm Rainbow Brite this is Twink." Rainbow said pointed to the Sprite. "And the horse is Starlite."

Blossom said. "I'm Blossom this is Buttercup and that's Bubbles we still have problems."

Rainbow thought for a minute. "We better search for Murky before he decides to join this MoJo.. Starlite." The horse nodded and took off and the Rainbow helped him Buttercup said. "A girl with powers and a flying and talking horse and this friend of hers this is really weird." 

Blossom said. "I'll say at least she's not the princess let's find out." The three flew.

In MoJo's lab he was working on a scheme to rid the Powerpuff girls and rule the world. "As I carry out my plan MoJo Jo Jo will rid the world of those annoying Powerpuff girls and I shall rule the world." A evil laughtered carried on." Near the lab Murky smiled. "Hehehe if he is powerful enough maybe we can join to rid the world of it's color and Rainbow Brite." He snuck in his evil laughter struck MoJo's alarm came on and cameras showing Murky he fired the gloom on the cameras MoJo watched. "Hmm that sure stinks in that case that might help my plan to rid the word of the Powerpuff girls." He waited for Murky as he walked in MoJo smiled Murky said. "Uhh Hi I'm Murky Dismal."

"And I am MoJo Jo Jo have you come to warn those pesky powerpuff girls." "You mean Rainbow Brite I want to rid the world of it's color and I am asking you to help me." 

"And What is your plane Mr. Dismal."

"Excuse me sir." Murky said. "I would be comfortable if you call me Murky I plan to cover the earth with Gloom especially Townsville.. and everyone will be so gloomy they wouldn't think of happy things."

"How about a bargain if you help me we can both rule the world together."

At Professor Utoniums Lab Blossom and Buttercup was complaining to the professor about the new comer.. "She has this flying horse and somekind of power and this creature what does she have that we don't."

"I know a theory since I have learned about her planet called Rainbow Land she is much needed here as you three girls are she has to bring color and light to the world like you three have to save Townsville from Evil." "She is more lucky.."

However over the city Rainbow told Starlite to stop. "What's that?"

"Hmm looks like Murky has already carried out the plan to Join their Enemy." 

"The only way to defeat them is to team up with the so called powerpuff girls I know where they live at a professors Lab." "But we can't always reveal ourselves." Starlite said Rainbow thought. "Even we have to make the hardest choice to save this planet come on Starlite." The Rainbow led Starlite as he ran to the professors lab and Utoninum looked up. "Aww that's the horse beautiful." Starlite landed. Rainbow said. "I know this is silly the powepuff girls we may need their help."

Buttercup flew to her. "Why do you need our help you have the power." "But I can't defeat Murky alone if it is true that he joined your Enemy MoJo Jo Jo looks like they are hoping to wipe us and this world out unless we can stop them." Buttercup thought for a minute Blossom flew up. "If MoJo is trying it look." The group saw the gloom cloud. "Murky's gloom and we can't fight it except one we'll need Stormy.' Starlite looked at Rainbow. "That means more of us."

"We have no choice they are not affected you three distract them while we find Stormy to see if she can help." She pressed on the color belt and a Rainbow appeared and Starlite took off again." Bubbles flew over to them. "We have to help." "Yes Bubbles who is Stormy." The three took off Rainbow went to Rainbow land and found Stormy looking at Rainbow. "Rainbow what is going on.?" "We need your help Murky has joined another adversary and started to spread Gloom we need your help."

Stormy said. "He can destroy the world then Skydancer." She heard a sound as Skydancer ran over to Stormy and she climbed on. "Can you lead us."

Rainbow nodded. "Then we can split up." Both horses took off and headed for earth to Townsville Stormy said. "Oh my if this world doesn't record we lose all our jobs."

"Worse Stormy." 

"I have a way but we may have to create a Storm cloud." Stormy said

"Then we'll fight together." Rainbow said Stormy used her powers and created a huge storm cloud while Starlite landed the Mayor was in the area he looked. "Are you a powerpuff girl I don't' fell happy anymore." Starlite thought for a minute. "Everyone is affected."

The cloud expanded and Rain poured in Rainbow used her powers while the powerpuff girls grabbed MoJo the storm has started to neutralize the gloom cloud while the Rainbow went through it and caught Murky the powerpuff girls took MoJo to jail while the three helped Rainbow and Stormy the girls used the heat vision and their powers and the sky started to clear up all the colors we restored Rainbow sent Murky back to the pits while the two cleaned up the mess Skydancer landed Blossom said. "Wow you girls are lucky to have horses why can't we have horses."

"You will have to ask the professor." Rainbow said. "Maybe you three can visit Rainbowland if you want." "We would love too we never seen it before." Stormy said. "Well I have to return Rainbow see you there." 

Rainbow said. "Right see you there I have to arrange the visit."

Skydancer took off and headed to the sky Starlite trotted. "Do you think that those girls can ever replace us." "No Starlite." Rainbow said. "They are right we are lucky and we all have jobs to make sure that the universe doesn't ever have to die and grow dark." The townsville people gathered around the Horse Mayor said. "Thank you for your help you and your friends are always welcome in Townsville." 

"Well we live on another planet. But thank you I think this Town will be protected as all universes. That is our job you all do your part to protect it too because we can't always be here." Starlite took Rainbow to the Lab where Utoninum said. "You promised the girls a visit." 

"Of course we did." Rainbow smiled.

"After all you three have jobs."

The girls flew out. And after a visit to Rainbow land Blossom asked. "Professor why can't we have a horse of our own." "Yeah that would be nice to ride in the City."

The professor smiled. "Maybe if you are good I can have you girls go out to the dude ranch over the summer and you can visit maybe I can find a way to have horses for you."

"Yay." The girls shouted over the sky Rainbow Starlite and Twink watched. Rainbow said "I think the girls will have horses Starlite." 

"They are Magnificient Rainbow." Starlite said. "Along with this City I think we can trust them."

"They are Honest maybe we can spend next winter to visit them right now let's keep our eye on Murky to Rainbow Land." Starlite Reared and took off heading for Rainbow."

The End

Disclamer- The Powerpuff girls along with the Charactors in Townsvilles is not mine they belong to Hanna Rainbow Brite and those charactors belong to Warner I am not writing for greed in other words let's be honest about our work


End file.
